1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to a chair foldable from a single sheet of planar material, comprising a seat and optionally a backrest, wherein parts of the single sheet that are adjacent are connectable to each other, and which is provided with predefined first fold lines along which the material is bendable into a ready-to-use shape or form.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a chair with a back rest is known from FR-A-2,907,645. The invention is however also concerned with a chair that has no backrest, and which commonly is referred to as a stool. Wherever in this document mention is made of chair, this therefore also includes the concept of a stool.
A problem with the known chair is its lack of stability when the chair is folded into the ready-to-use shape or form. The known chair essentially comprises two cones, the tops of which have to rest upon each other in order for the chair to be able to support a sitting person.
A further problem with the known chair is its lack of durability, since a large section of the relatively delicate fold lines are in constant contact with the floor.
Still a further problem of the known chair is that, when folded flat, the dimensions of the cut-outs are very large, making them very cumbersome to handle.
Still a further problem is that the construction of the known chair requires a high degree of accuracy in order to be able to have the cones of the chair's two parts have their tops exactly meet each other when the chair is folded into the ready-to-use position.